jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dinosaurus1/Jurassic World: Live Tour Speculation
Hello, fellow Jurassic Park/World wikians. Today, I am here to share my speculation on the upcoming Jurassic World: Live Tour. So here is what I can think of. First, lets start off with the information they have given us. "Set some time between after the Indominus rex rampage in Jurassic World and before the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Jurassic World scientist Kate Walker is working on better understanding the thoughts, emotions, and feelings of dinosaurs. To help her research, she studies Jeanie, a Troodon. Jeanie is however under eye of a corrupt plan to weaponize dinosaurs in a desert InGen Facility located in Chile, with the most recent project being the Desert Raptors. Eventually, the story concludes back on Nublar." So looking at this synopsis, you can tell that this live tour will have its event take place in between Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, with it being confirmed to take place a few months (3 months?) after the Indominus rex breakout. Now, it is also confirmed that it will involve the locations that are New York City (the place where Kate Walker realizes Jeanie is still alive), Isla Nublar (where it will take place during the beginning, probably middle, and the very end), and one of Chile's deserts (which is rather very surprising and interesting, as its been confirmed there was an InGen facility there where they weaponize dinosaurs). I think that Kate Walker's relationship with Jeanie is like with Owen's relationship with Blue; they work with each other in order to achieve a goal, only instead of Owen trying to understand and predict dinosaur behavior, it is Kate trying to understand and predict dinosaur thoughts and emotions, as she does this with a device known as the Dino Decoder. However, as confirmed, Jeanie and Kate's Dino Decoder are under the eye of InGen and their corrupt plan to weaponize dinosaurs, as they want the Troodon and the device. It's also been confirmed that there will be Desert Raptors, which will be located in InGen's dinosaur militarization facility in a Chile desert. So, here's my theory; Kate works with Jeanie before the I. rex incident occurs, the island gets abandoned, a few months pass, Kate learns that Jeanie is alive, she and some other men go back to Isla Nublar, Blue fights Jeanie with Kate trying the two carnivores to stop (as seen in footage). Now here comes the speculation; InGen captures Jeanie and acquires the Dino Decoder (and maybe Blue, although it's unlikely), Jeanie (and maybe Blue) gets transported to the Chile InGen facility for using her for militarization purposes, the InGen mercenaries extract a blood sample from Jeanie to get some DNA to incorporate them for future use (maybe for future hybrids to have extreme intelligence), Kate and co. attempt to rescue Jeanie (and maybe Blue) and the Desert Raptors break loose and you know what happens (chaos, of course). The Desert Raptors get taken out, the mission to weaponize dinosaurs fail (and probably get discovered later by authorities), and Jeanie somehow escapes into the Chile deserts (and Blue gets transported back to Isla Nublar, although Blue coming along to the Chile InGen facility alongside Jeanie seems unlikely in the first place). Now here is where it gets interesting; InGen still hasn't given up on weaponizing dinosaurs and plan to go back to Isla Nublar to collect the I. rex sample from the Mosasaur Lagoon, and they do so a few months after the events of this tour (the I. rex sample collecting takes place six months after the fall of Jurassic World, by the way), hence why the tour ends on Isla Nublar. Additionally, remember how Mills in Fallen Kingdom said that Blue is the second most intelligent dinosaur on Earth? And how the live tour says that Jeanie is much smarter than a Velociraptor? That could mean that this applies to the film canon and Jeanie (being smarter than a Velociraptor) may still be alive during the events of Fallen Kingdom (although her whereabouts either on Isla Nublar or in Chile's deserts is unknown until the tour releases to the audience). So that is my speculation. What do you think? How do you think the tour will go? Leave your comments down below and let me know what you think will happen. Category:Blog posts